Sam and Jules
by Flashpointlover13
Summary: What could have happened if Sam took that job overseas post season 4-disclaimer-I don't own flashpoint,the characters,or CTV!
1. Chapter 1

**Jules and Sam:Surprise!**

Jules sat on her couch in tears and let her tears flow-her boyfriend Sam Braddock was supposed to be back from Afghanistan today but due to complications,he wasn't getting back in for another year. How she longed to wake up the next morning and know he was coming back to the SRU and not in as much danger,and to feel his lips on hers,full of passion. After she cried for a while,she realized that somebody was outside her house! She grabbed her pistol in a drawer for emergencies and screamed "put your hands in the air now"(out of habit) "wow.." the man said "remind you of when we first met?" Jules breathing immediately stopped...

Jules and Sam:Surprise!

The man stared at Jules as she dropped the pistol. "SAM?" "hey beautiful!" Sam was outside her house,still in uniform as they kissed a passionate kiss,full of everything jules desired. "well I missed you too" replied Sam with the same cocky attitude he had when they first met. "how...why..." Jules stammered as she led him inside. " They gave me an early leave,don't ask me how." he said as he began to run his hands up her shirt. " Just kiss me Sam." she said longingly.

"no argument there my sexy sniper chick." Jules couldn't wait to have him back in the SRU


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey,Jules! Would you like a double-double?" asked the team. Everybody was there-Spike,Raf,Ed,Greg,and even Wordy and Leah happened to be there.

"YES!" she screamed so loud even Spike looked at her shocked. "Sorry, I am just very excited." she said ominously. "Why? Tell me!" said Spike,always trying to get a laugh. "Well I have I friend who moved back into town,and I wondered if you all could meet him." "ok." they said. "Guys,this is Sam Braddock." she said smiling. "WHAT?" They screamed as Sam walked in wearing a police shirt and jeans. A resounding sound of cheers hugs and welcoming phrases lasted for about 5 minutes. Suddenly, Sam began to speak. " Well I have spoken to the chief, and he said I can back on team one as soon as you take me back."

"Well Sam,then welcome back to the team!" said Greg.

"Thanks! So now I have only one more question."

"What is it Sam?"asked Jules curiously

Sam turned around to her and got on one knee-"Julianna Callahagn, I have loved ever since we met and you have been through thick and thin with me. I adore you and you will always a part of my life. Would you do me the honor of marrying you?"

Everybody was shocked but Jules was most of all. She took in a deep breath and said "yes."

As Sam slid the ring on her finger, Spike said "well I didn't know Sam could be such a romantic!" and they all laughed and said congrats to the happy couple. When they got back to Sam's house, Jules reached for her car keys when Sam stopped her and they fell asleep in each others arms


	3. Chapter 3

Jules finally had a day off,the only bad part was Sam didn't. So the rest of the team was working out when Winnie got a call. They all thought it was a hot call so they came to her desk-" hello this is the SRU-" Winnie's face turned ghost white and looked at Sam first,so his stomach clenched. "Thanks,Team one will be there soon." Winnie looked at the team"guys Jules was going to mall and some idiot swerved at her and her car hit an electric pole and EMT said she had 555 pieces of shrapnel in her body-she flew out of the window."

For about one minute none of them could physically do anything,they just stared in horror. Then it was like 50 calls came in at once. They all switched into military/SRU mode and in 2 minutes were all at the hospital.

"Julianna Callahagn is awake but don't touch her ok?" the doctor said. Sam had met the doctor before,so he felt .05% better.

They all took a deep breath and walked in. Jules looked basically purple blue and red but her face was incredible-she had no cuts. But her arm as broken. " hi" she said sleepily. "are you feeling ok?" "yeah but I could use something for the pain. Are you going to get it?" she asked looking at Sam. "well ill call a doctor and ask..." "wait" she said and then she stared at them. " You guys were the doctors that performed surgery on me right?"

They all fell down onto chairs- "no Jules we are your team-you work in the SRU and" Sam swallowed hard" we are engaged"

Jules let out a loud laugh" that's pretty funny but no I don't go by Jules it's Julianna and I work for the FBI because my dad doesn't approve of the SRU and I don't do anything without my dads approval!" she said slightly annoyed. They all just stared at her... What were they going to do?


	4. Chapter 4 follow my new story the pain

**Ok..so I will be writing chapters with team one/Sam pov**

Sam-

I stared down at the hospital floor-my Jules is gone. We..I stop. I can't think about that now. I love her and now she doesn't remember me,or that we kissed or I would take a bullet for her. I ran out of the is asleep when I leave. I sit in my car. I go to get some of her stuff at her house and I realize I HAVE to look at it. So I pull it out and there in my hand is a diamond engagement ring.

Authors note-hey so I know this is short but I'm writing a new story. I will try to do another chapter today!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok...sorry to be confusing-Jules and Sam were never engaged!:) I'm soooo sorry and will try to write more but I'm soo busy with school!**


End file.
